vrtrafandomcom-20200214-history
Stronghold Notorious Monsters
SCNMs - Campaign OPS Battles Sealed Container Notorious Monster (SCNM) are a series of Campaign related battles taking place in the three Beastman strongholds located in La Vaule (S), Beadeaux (S), and Castle Oztroja (S). Vrtra is extremely happy to present you these fantastic battles, recreated as best to the retail experience as possible, with a few minor alterations. We unfortunately do not have Campaign operational (no DSP private server does and will not for a long time to our knowledge), but this is the next best thing! The regular Campaign Ops BCNM from each zone was combined into the SCNM to offer an enhanced experience as far as drops go. This guide will highlight the major details of how the SCNM battles work on Vrtra. You can read about them in even greater detail on the official Wikia page for them here. NOTE: Only the Beadeaux (S) SCNM is coded at this time. The Castle Oztroja (S) and La Vaule (S) SCNMs are coming soon! Three Different SCNMs There are three different SCNM engagements, which each occur in separate zones, the beastmen strongholds in the past. * Beadeaux (S) - Cracking Shells (this is how it's named on Vrtra, not 'The Buried God' as in retail) * Castle Oztroja (S) * La Vaule (S) (a.k.a. Davoi in the present-day) How SCNMs Work SCNMs are very straightforward. Pick a zone and battle your way through the beastmen stronghold, defeating 8 different NMs along the way. Each NM drops a Sealed Container (the actual items vary per NM, and per zone), which can be traded to a unique NPC in each of the three major Nations in the past. The NMs also have rare item drops which you will find very useful as you continue your adventures. You will receive a key item reward for trading in a sealed container. Once you receive all 8 unique key items for that particular zone from the NPC, speak to the NPC again to obtain a Mog Pell. That Mog Pell is the item used to enter the actual BCNM fight. The image included on the right side of the screen is a reference to use to locate the NMs and also see their drops (courtesy of FFXIclopedia). The full-size version of the image can be found here. Note: This last paragraph varies from the classic retail experience, as you used to be able to enter the final BCNM with all 8 key items directly, but here you receive a different item once you obtain all 8 key items. The three NPCs associated with the acquisition of the key items are: * Beadeaux (S) - Kevan: Bastok Markets (S) (F-9) - Will reward you with the 'Ochre Mog Pell' once all 8 key items are obtained from trading in Letterboxes, which will enter you and your friends into the SCNM. NOTE: If you do not have the renamer plugin, Kevan will be called 'NPC' in Bastok Markets (S). * Castle Oztroja (S) - Pogigi: Windurst Waters (S) (G-9) * La Vaule (S) - Lurouillat: Southern San d'Oria (S) (J-9) The BCNMs and Item Drops The NM fights and BCNM battles stay mostly true to the original retail experience. Some of the more gimmicky fight mechanics have not been coded, which you may notice. The NMs can use their respective two-hour abilities, and have damaging TP moves. The BCNM fight itself can be entered by a maximum of 18 players simultaneously. We would recommend at least six, if not more to challenge the BCNM portions of this. The loot drops include all of the original loot drops from retail, with extra loot that can include the drops from each zone's corresponding Campaign OP, as well as additional items. We have purposely not included that information here so that you can go out and experience this for yourself to see what items you get. The main boss from each of the BCNMs is also included as part of the requirements to enter Fiat Lux! More information can be found about that here. Good luck!